


Nux Blumenkränze

by MiracleGlaive



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Ever noticed how Ragyo looks kind of like WPN?, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleGlaive/pseuds/MiracleGlaive
Summary: The unique thing about Kamihama is the Doppel System, designed to avoid the inevitable transformation of magical girls to witches.Embryo Eve is almost complete. All that's needed is Walpurgisnacht. She's not cooperating.
Kudos: 3





	Nux Blumenkränze

The clapping of hundreds of Black Feathers was almost like white noise.

"Ahhhhh," sighed Alina. "I hope it comes soon . . . **Walpurgisnacht.** "

* * *

One week later

That damned Tamaki Iroha and her found family were busy fighting the Eve.

The rest of Kamihama's magical girls were warding off hundreds of familiars.

The Uwasa of the Fur God was ready to be bound to her.

Life was good.

Now, to wait for the witch herself.

. . .

In the distant sky was Walpurgisnacht, the Stage-Building Witch.

What Alina was certainly not expecting to accompany her was a blazing rainbow shooting out of the ground.

The artist floated over to examine the strange phenomenon.

"This 'Doppel system' truly is amazing, Ragyo-sama!" The voice speaking was so grating as to make Alina instantly dislike her.

" _La vie est drôle,_ " a voice (Ragyo?) drawled. "To think that a singularity of despair should regain her humanity in this way. I thank you, Harime Nui."

Regained humanity? Shit, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. Alina hadn't even known such a thing was possible.

Yet, here it was.

Walpurgisnacht, the final step for Eve's completion, was this Ragyo's doppel.

No, that itself wasn't the issue. Walpurgisnacht _had her own will._ Eve did not. The hybrid would not be under Magius control.

Alina slowly flew out of what she assumed Ragyo's range would be. It was, in her opinion, far too early for this shit.

* * *

The Grand Couturier smirked devilishly.

Fifty or so Kamihama magical girls, forming a united front, with powers she couldn't begin to guess,

against her and her Scissor Blade, and Ragyo and her Walpurgisnacht.

This ought to be interesting.


End file.
